1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a see-through concrete form through which the state of concrete packed in the concrete form can be inspected at the time of concrete placement.
2. Related Art Statement
Conventionally, concrete forms made of woody materials such as southern sea's timber and the like have been used. When concrete is placed in such concrete forms having no see-through property, however, the state of concrete packed in the form cannot be inspected visually. Thus, when the concrete packed in a form is defective, such as having a gap between the form and concrete, it has been sometimes necessary to destroy the produced construction after the concrete placement, and to place the concrete once again.
For such a reason, the use of a transparent synthetic resin board as a concrete form has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application KOKAI No. 64-80665, No. 1-94159, etc.). However, this transparent synthetic resin board is inferior in stiffness and impact strength, and can exhibit a sufficient strength for use as a concrete form only when an additional measure, such as increasing the thickness of the top, bonding a crosspiece, etc. is taken.